Ajedrez
by Kaori Suzuki
Summary: La manipulación de las piezas es lo que define a un rey, fueron las palabras que alguna vez dijo, pero ¿qué sucede cuando es ella la que forma parte de esas piezas? Este conjunto de participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Minerva Orland - Octubre 2015 del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.
1. La Torre

**Ajedrez**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Mes de apreciación: Minerva Orland - Octubre 2015 del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Drabble** **1** : _Hecho_ **_(Fuga)_**

 **Personaje:** _Minerva Orland_ **_(La señorita)_**

 **Advertencia:** _Las piezas de ajedrez no están utilizadas aquí como en el juego. Simplemente son una representación de lo que Minerva es._

* * *

 ** _Ajedrez_**

 **Pieza 1:**

 _=Torre=_

«¡Fairy Tail! ¡Fairy Tail! ¡Fairy Tail!»

Desde su humillante posición, Minerva escucha a la perfección cómo todas las personas que se encuentran en ese estadio proclaman el nombre de las hadas, haciendo de ese modo que su orgullo de tigresa colapse cada vez más y más.

Ella no entiende cómo fue que su gremio perdió. Ni por qué unos feroces tigres, resultaron aplastados por unas simples y frágiles hadas.

¡Es imperdonable!

El caer ante Fairy Tail es injustificable para ella, sobretodo, cuando Minerva tiene presente que los cinco finalistas de su gremio pertenecían al equipo de los cinco más fuertes de todo Sabertooth.

Entonces, ¿por qué perdieron? ¿por qué las cinco imponentes torres de Sabertooth fueron capturadas por el enemigo?

Haber sido derrumbados por las hadas es humillante, por ello, tomó una decisión que cambiaría su futuro. .

Se iría de Sabertooth, se darían a la fuga sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Porque con esa derrota, solo le demostraron una cosa a Minerva, Sabertooth es sinónimo de debilidad.

Y ella no puede estar con los débiles. Así la educó su padre —el rey caído—, por ello, Minerva Orland posee esa mentalidad.

«Cobarde. Minerva, eres una cobarde.»

Claramente, escucha como su subconsciente le recrimina por la decisión que tomó, pero a Minerva no le importa. Ignora la ofensa que se formó en su cabeza y hace que su orgullo retorne desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Y así sucede...

El orgullo propio de una tigresa, renace dentro de ella, provocando que las lágrimas de impotencia que en algún momento comenzó a derramar, cesen de brotar de sus ojos.

Y tal cual se lo planteó, Minerva se levantó majestuosa de su humillante posición para cumplir con su misión. Porque con su determinación y orgullo herido, fue capaz de reconstruir sus muros.

Así mientras todos festejan a Fairy Tail y Sting llora por haber recuperado a su mejor amigo, la señorita aprovecha el momento de distracción para huir de los perdedores de Sabertooth.

Porque en el nuevo gremio de los imponentes tigres, no hay lugar para una débil torre como lo es ella. Sabertooth merece pilares fuertes, eso lo comprobó ese día.

Por ello ser fugitiva es lo mejor. No solo para Minerva, sino también para todos los que la rodean.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Palabras: 379.

Al parecer la señorita se puso en plan de no te voy a colaborar en el mes de apreciación, porque escribí sus drabbles y no me gustaba ningún título que los describieran; al final escogí este por una frase que Minerva menciona.

El hecho (Fuga) es un cambio. Ya que el 1ro era primer beso y estoy segura que Minerva golpearía al afortunado antes de besarlo.

¡Gracias por leer


	2. El Rey

**Ajedrez**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Mes de apreciación: Minerva Orland - Octubre 2015 del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Drabble** **2** : _Género_ _**(Horror)**_

 **Personaje:** _Minerva Orland_

 **Advertencia:** _Las piezas de ajedrez no están utilizadas aquí como en el juego. Simplemente son una representación de lo que Minerva es._

* * *

 _ **Ajedrez**_

 _ **Pieza 2:**_

 _=Rey=_

A donde quiera que voltee, lo único que sus verdosos ojos son capaces de observar es oscuridad.

Todo está en penumbras. En ese lugar, no se filtra ni un solo rayo de luz del resplandor de la luna, ¿la razón? Simple, los enormes árboles de ese bosque bloquean la luz, provocando que la pequeña Minerva este aún más asustada.

Ella no quiere estar ahí. Quiere volver a su gremio, pero sabe que no puede hacerlo. Le está prohibido regresar a Sabertooth, mientras tenga lágrimas que derramar, esa fue la orden que su padre y maestro le dio.

Y aunque no lo quiera, Minerva debe acatar la orden. Porque en Sabertooth los débiles no están permitidos y llorar es una característica propia de la debilidad. Además, porque la orden proviene del maestro y él es un rey, al cual se debe seguir sin rechistar.

Quiere huir. Alejarse de ese tenebroso bosque, ya que los árboles, arbustos y sonidos de la noche se escuchan más aterradores.

Mientras intenta analizar a su alrededor, unas extrañas sombras captan su atención.

Y el miedo de Minerva aumenta, a tal punto de sentir que la respiración se le dificulta.

En medio de su desesperación, lo único coherente que es capaz de hacer, es lanzar un grito desgarrador pidiendo ayuda. Aclama porque su rey la salve, sin embargo la ayuda nunca llegó.

Las sombras se encuentran más cerca de su pequeña figura, lo presiente por el sonido de las pisadas.

¿Por qué es tan débil? ¿Por qué su rey la abandonó?

Se lamenta, mientras está a la espera del que sucederá. No obstante, Minerva es víctima de la adrenalina del momento y en un arranque de desesperación logra sacar su verdadero poder.

Minerva parece poseída. Su mirada se encuentra ensombrecida y pérdida en algún punto en la nada. En un intento por sobrevivir, ataca a diestra y siniestra a su enemigo.

Así, entre pelear por su vida, la noche transcurre rápidamente y entonces llega el día. Los primeros rayos ya están sobre ella y con ello, aprecia con horror lo que hizo.

Hay varias criaturas del bosque heridas por causa suya, provocando que algunas lágrimas bajen por su mejillas.

¡Ella no quería lastimar a nadie!

Tan solo quería un gremio en el cuál poder apoyarse, pero al ser hija de Jiemma Orland —el rey de Sabertooth—, no puede cumplir su sueño y lo único que le queda es acatar las órdenes para algún día ocupar el trono del rey.

—Mi nombre es Neo Minerva. —musita con orgullo, tras salir de los recuerdos de su pasado.

La chica Orland, está satisfecha con su logró, porque superó la prueba que los miembros de Tártaros le impusieron.

Kyouka sonríe satisfecha por el logro de la humana. Lo que ella no sabía, es que Minerva supera todas las pruebas con tal de volverse más fuerte; sobretodo, cuando se tiene como meta poder convertirse en alguien más capacitado que el ex rey de Sabertooth.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Palabras: 492.

Ya me había acostumbrado al género romántico y a random-sama se le ocurrió salir con horror. Ni modo. Espero que me saliera regular el drabble, porque soy más del drama y creo que el del azúcar (romance) también.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. El Peón

**Ajedrez**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Mes de apreciación: Minerva Orland - Octubre 2015 del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Drabble 3:** _Emoción **(Rebeldía)**_

 **Personaje:** _Minerva Orland_ ( ** _La señ_** **** ** _orita_** )

 **Advertencia:** _Las piezas de ajedrez no están utilizadas aquí como en el juego. Simplemente son una representación de lo que Minerva es._

* * *

 ** _Ajedrez_**

 ** _Pieza 3:_**

 _=Peón=_

Minerva es como una tigresa, por ende, su comportamiento es el de una tigresa. Ella es así, una chica que se impone a lo que quiere para satisfacer a los demás.

Desde pequeña ha sido igual. Va en contra de sus reglas para cumplir lo que los demás le demandan.

Y, ¿para qué? ¿qué ha conseguido a revelarse a sus creencias? ¡Nada! O..., posiblemente ¿sí? Claro, porque lo único que la señorita ha conseguido ha sido dolor y más dolor.

Nada bueno ha resultado de sus decisiones. Un claro ejemplo, es la primera vez que se reveló de lo que ella creía fervientemente; y es que, en esa ocasión su padre la abandonó en un solitario bosque como si se tratara de uno más de sus peones, ganándose con ello, varias cicatrices en su memoria por todo lo que vivió en ese lugar.

Y no es un para menos, pues al ser hija del sádico rey Jiemma Orland, debía de tener fuerza, corazón de hielo y carácter para poder heredar el legado familiar —Sabertooth—, por ello, renunció a lo que quería.

Aún así, a pesar de rebelarse en contra de sus propios intereses, al único puesto que aspiró en Sabertooth fue al de un simple peón del juego que su padre armó cruelmente.

No obstante, la segunda vez que lo hizo fue por cuenta propia. Se levantó contra su gremio por ser débiles, pero aún así, nada bueno salió de su decisión. Ya que terminó en un gremial de aún más débiles que el suyo y después pasó a formar parte de los peones de Tártaros.

Sin embargo, en el gremio de las nueve puertas del demonio, se dio cuenta de una verdad y tras ello, volvió a tener su comportamiento rebelde, sólo que en ese momento, no fue con ella misma sino con el enemigo.

Sumándose así, a la batalla contra Mard Geer.

A pasar de que ya no tiene fuerza para continuar, no piensa doblegarse ante el mal, debido a que está orgullosa de su decisión. Porque se dio cuenta que al lugar al que pertenece siempre ha sido uno.

Sabertooth. Ese es hogar. Ya que por complacer a su gremio es lo que es...

Un peón con forma de maga sádica, cruel y rebelde por naturaleza propia. Pues aunque le duela aceptar, ella es la señorita por una razón: porque su comportamiento es el mismo que presenta una adolescente, incapaz de sentirse aceptada por lo que es.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Palabras: 410.

Este drabble se me complico, al final escogí escribir sobre que Minerva es rebelde consigo misma.

¡Gracias por leer


	4. La Reina

**Ajedrez**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Mes de apreciación: Minerva Orland - Octubre 2015 del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Drabble 4** : _Rated **(K)**_

 **Personaje:** _Minerva Orland_ ( ** _La señorita_** )

 **Advertencia:** _Las piezas de ajedrez no están utilizadas aquí como en el juego. Simplemente son una representación de lo que Minerva es._

* * *

 ** _Ajedrez_**

 ** _Pieza 4:_**

 _=Reina=_

«Seguro hay gente que se preocupa por ti»

Las palabras que Erza Scarlet le dijo han permanecido resonando en su cabeza, desde el día en que el rey del infierno la intentó lastimar.

Y a pesar de que en ese momento los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth la rescataron, Minerva aún se niega a aceptar que ellos se preocupen por ella.

Después de todo lo único que Minerva Orland, ha hecho a lo largo de su vida es causar problemas.

Ella es mala. La señorita es una ficha más de un juego de poder que se tiñó de negro —oscuridad— y alguien así, es imposible que quieran protegerla.

Pero soñar no cuesta nada. Y Minerva quiere creer en la mentira que el hada de cabellos rojizos le dijo.

Sin embargo, aunque dentro de ella alberga una mínima esperanza, los nervios la están carcomiendo lentamente, pues desde que los gemelos anunciaron que se encuentra de regreso en casa, el resto de los integrantes de Sabertooth ha permanecido en silencio.

¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Qué todos la recibieran con los brazos abiertos como si de una reina se tratara? ¡Por favor! Eso es imposible y Minerva lo sabe.

Aún así, el silencio que los rodea es abrumador, provocando que a cada instante que pase, ella quiera salir huyendo de ahí..., otra vez.

«¡Qué ingenua!»

Se repite así misma, al mismo tiempo que escucha en su interior la voz de su padre diciéndole «por débil, no pueden tratarte como una reina» y de ese modo, su desesperación incrementa.

«El creer en los demás es de débiles.»

Se dice así misma para evitar que la realidad sea tan cruel, pero justo cuando pensaba dar marcha atrás, la respuesta que tanto esperó llegó.

—Bienvenida a casa, señorita. —corean todos con una sonrisa adornando en sus rostros.

Entonces Minerva se da cuenta de que tal vez Erza tenga razón. Qué incluso alguien que fue teñido de oscuridad, puede tener al menos una persona que se preocupe por ella y sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas de alegría brotan de sus ojos.

—Estoy en casa. —responde ella, sin importarle parecer débil por llorar, pues por primera vez se siente cómoda con todos ellos.

Porque sus compañeros de gremio no son débiles como ella pensó, son solo un grupo de personas que se preocupan por sus integrantes y también la incluyen a ella.

Porque Minerva Orland en realidad, es una frágil reina que de vez en cuando necesita ser protegida.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Palabras: 408.

El rated "K" también es un cambio, porque el inicial (M) era mucho para mí, y aún no me siento en condiciones para escribirlo. Aunque con Minerva sí se prestaba para hacerlo.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
